


The Fall of the First Order

by RussianCaravan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Hux-centric, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Redeemed Ben Solo, Suicide, fall of the first order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianCaravan/pseuds/RussianCaravan
Summary: Supreme Leader Armitage Hux sat upon his throne, feeling mighty and proud, the weight of his blaster at his side and the scent of tobacco in the air.





	The Fall of the First Order

Supreme Leader Armitage Hux sat upon his throne, feeling mighty and proud, the weight of his blaster at his side and the scent of tobacco in the air. It was strange to think that only three years and four months ago, Hux (at that point being merely “General Hux”), had given the order to eliminate the Hosnian System and the New Republic. He had stood on high above a crowd of countless stormtroopers looking up as he watched the might beam illuminate the sky with the full power of his prized work, his Starkiller, which surpassed even the mighty Deathstar in its glory and devastation. In that moment, although it was usually kept hidden and deep within him, his conscious rose to the surface, reminding him he had been responsible for the deaths of billions- but what is a few billion lives when considering the immeasurable more that existed throughout the galaxy? Eggs must be broken to make an omelette, and sacrifices must be made for the peace and stability of the galaxy. He remembered having that conversion later with Ren, the night after Hux had found him bloodied and bruised in the snow on his imploding Starkiller.

“I felt them, all of them, through the Force.” Ren announced after a long while of comfortable silence. Ren was lying on his back, looking at the ceiling, bandages and bacta covering his face and side. Hux was leaning on headboard of his bed, a cigarette posed between his fingers. Both were covered in each other’s sweat, saliva, and cum. Hux took a drag of his cigarette. “The silence afterwards was worse.” Ren continued, with the slightest hint of melancholy hanging on his words.

“You’re one step closer to becoming Vader.”

“And you to Grand Moff Tarkin.” Hux let a small smile slip.

“It must be hard, feeling what they feel. I count myself lucky I have no such skill, it makes seeing the bigger picture easier.”

“I see the bigger picture perfectly clearly.” Ren snapped.

“And yet you always let your emotions get the better of you.” Hux stated calmly, blowing out circles of smoke. “Perhaps you need me to ride you again, tear into your wounds, let you calm you down. You get so pent up so easily.” Hux moved to kiss Rens neck, Ren grasping his hair and pulling him toward his lips. A typical night together- full of just as much anger as there was lust.

Hux would have never expected their loss on Crait soon after this incident- with the Resistance at its smallest, trapped in a cave, with no feasible escape- although such a loss being caused by Ren’s emotional instability was not surprising to him in the slightest. He found Ren- now Supreme Leader- kneeling on the ground looking to be on the edge of tears, as usual. With the First Order’s significant losses, and no way to track the remnants of the resistance, Ren had decided to immediately begin causing even more damage to their ship. Meanwhile Hux nursed his bruises and allowed Ren his tantrum. These ships needed to be replaced regardless.

Hux also had not expected Ren’s bizarre new obsession with the scavenger girl- particularly not to an extent where he would leave everything they had built over ten years- to be with her. He tried to contain his typical composure, but that night, after a struggle for power ending with several higher-up officials dead and himself crowned Supreme Leader, he had a tantrum in much the way Ren was prone to. Smashing his whisky tumbler against the wall, throwing his bedside table across the room, and punching the wall until his fists began to bleed. He couldn’t decide which made him angrier, the fact Ren had left, or the fact he had left to be with _her_.

That was two years ago. Despite his strategy and the First Orders intimidation of the galaxy, the tide has begun to turn in favour of the resistance. Ren knew how the Order worked- and used that against it. He had taken plans and copies of ship designs, used his knowledge of Orders inner workings, and his intimate knowledge of Hux’s own mind, to defeat the very regime he had helped cement. This combined with major financial losses from the Orders previous financers, and a slow but steady increase in the numbers of those fighting for the resistance, led to the end of the First Order. Armitage Hux knew it was the end, he had known for months now, and yet he was determined to fight until the end. That end was twenty minutes ago- when their last TIE fighters had been dispatched and been promptly taken down. It was now every man for themselves, with pillaging of valuables and burning of documents concerning the Orders activities, and of course the desperate attempts of many to escape by whatever means necessary. Supreme Leader Hux was an exception to this trend. He sat on his throne dragging his finest cigarette and sipping his favourite whisky- awaiting the arrival of the person he suspected would be the one to arrest him. The unmistakable sound of an unstable lightsabre told him his suspicions were correct. He lit another cigarette, closing his eyes to fully appreciate its flavour, before opening them to see what was left of his former lover. His lovely locks were pulled back into a bun, he wore off-white and brown Jedi attire, and his once ruby lightsabre now shone blue. For a moment they were silent, the sounds of battle all around them filling the empty space.

“Long time, no see Ren.”

“I prefer Ben.” Hux rolled his eyes and took another sip of his whisky. “You should be thankful I’m the one arresting you, a lot of people are out for your blood, and none are as sympathetic as I am. You’ll have a proper trial, a last meal, and a humane execution.”

“My Hero.” Ben moved closer to him, slowly walking to the throne. “You know, if you hadn’t run off to your whore-“ Bens left eye twitched “-we could have brought stability to the galaxy by now- rid the outer rim of the still blatant slavery. Helped the inner rim with their piracy problem. Ended the reign of the Hutts once and for all. All things you were so willing to accomplish, and yet you threw it all away for a flat-chested nobody from Jakku. I hope her cunt is worth all that.”

Ben, showing what Hux considered to be uncharacteristic restraint, replied “Don’t you dare speak about Rey like that.” Realisation then struck him “You’re jealous of her.”

“I’ve always hated when you do that.”

“Hux, I never thought-“

“No, you were never much of a thinker Ren.” Hux downed the rest of his whiskey and took the final drag of his cigarette. He reached for his blaster. “It will give you comfort that I very much enjoyed my last meal.” Before Ben could stop him, Hux had placed his blaster to his temple and pulled the trigger. Some of his blood splattered across Ben’s face.


End file.
